Pasado & Presente
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Aomine, bajo la lluvia, recuerda aquel día en el que pronunciara las palabras que terminaría por romper el corazón de aquel que fuera su inseparable sombra. Descubriendo que a pesar de todo, aún le quiere. [AoKuro]


**Pasado & Presente.**

**.**

**.**

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde su inesperada derrota, a manos de Seirin. Después de recuperar tan sólo un poco de su "yo'' de la secundaria. Cuando pudo percibir a Tetsuya como lo hiciera en el pasado. Cuando todo ello sucedió. Se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

_Aún le quería_. Con la misma intensidad, con el mismo calor y fiereza que en aquellos años. Gruñó molesto. Observando el cielo ennegrecerse, las nubes amenazando con dejar caer la lluvia que ya no soportaban guardar. No obstante, el segundo siguiente sintió la primera gota estrellarse en una de sus mejillas. Simulando el trayecto de una inevitable lágrima, se deslizó siguiendo la fuerza de gravedad hasta encontrar su final en el cuello de la chamarra.

.

.

.

¿Por qué precisamente tenía que rememorar ese día? El peor día de su vida hasta el momento. El día en que pronunció las palabras que terminaría por romper el corazón de aquel que fuera su inseparable sombra.

La lluvia ahora caía presurosa, incontrolable, como si deseara desahogar un terrible y doloroso lamento. Mismo que él anhelaba hacer desaparecer. Pero era imposible, no lo tenía permitido. Sabía que la raíz de todo aquel malestar no era culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía ser culpable de ser simplemente _el mejor_? Tetsu siempre se lo decía, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Había dejado de creer en las palabras de aliento que le dedicara el pequeño peli celeste. Porque él no podía conseguir lo que ansiaba. O al menos no había podido en aquel entonces. Su alma se había quebrado. Desencadenando un torbellino de tragos amargos y dolorosos. No sólo para él mismo, también para su sombra.

Decidió moverse de ese lugar. No había nadie conocido en los alrededores. Satsuki se había marchado en compañía de sus amigas, dejándole allí, varado. Aunque prefería no preocupar más a la chica, así como prefería no tener que escucharla haciendo preguntas insistentes acerca de su estado de ánimo.

.

.

Caminó siguiendo una ruta habitual. Sin un destino concreto. Pasando entre los pocos transeúntes, chocando ocasionalmente, sin darle importancia. Paso tras paso, sintiéndose un poco más solo. Hasta que instintivamente se detuvo en aquel estúpido parque. Ese donde se había enfrentado por primera vez contra la nueva luz de Tetsu. Recordó ese encuentro, se había sentido tan satisfecho al comprobar que Kagami no era suficiente para Kuroko, no era lo que necesitaba. Y si ese era el caso, al chico de ojos claros no le quedaba más alternativa que volver con él. Pero también se sintió agobiado, porque Tetsuya no podría cumplirle esa promesa que le hiciera.

Se detuvo precisamente frente a la cancha. Cerrando los ojos. Si iba a ser perseguido por los malditos recuerdos de su pasado junto al menor, era mejor poder verlos con claridad en su mente y no como simples destellos.

.

.

.

Uno a uno acudieron a él. Cuando lo encontró en el gimnasio, entrenando solo: cuando lo conoció. Cuando empezó a practicar a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía. La primera sonrisa que le regaló, el primer beso que robó de sus suaves labios. Cuando Kuroko recibió la oportunidad de desarrollar sus habilidades para entrar a la primera categoría, cómo le agradeció por el apoyo: una sonrisa amplia y perlada, un fuerte abrazo y un abrazador beso, muy lleno de inocencia y cariño. Esa vez que el menor estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. Se sintió impulsado a evitarlo, dándole palabras de aliento. El día que finalmente podrían pisar la misma cancha, jugando juntos.

La primera vez que chocaron sus puños en señal de unión. Cuando se convirtieron en luz y sombra. Y todos los partidos que compartieron como pareja, los pases. Hasta que la desgracia se suscitó.

El dolor en su pecho le obligó a abrir los ojos. ¿De verdad quería recordar eso? Todos los buenos momentos que había creado a su lado se fueron al carajo, ese día lluvioso que dijo haber olvidado cómo recibir sus pases. La expresión que puso Tetsuya… prácticamente le vio llorar. Y él no hizo más que irse, huyendo de él. Por decepcionarlos a ambos.

.

.

.

Volvió a suspirar. No era culpa de Tetsu, no era siquiera culpa de él mismo. Así habían pasado las cosas. Y por más que se arrepintiera, por más que deseara las cosas hubieran resultado distintas, eso no podía ser.

Ahora se enfrentaba a un presente amargo. Uno que ya no le resultaba tan insoportable desde haber sido vencido. Aunque eso no significaba que pudiera recuperarlo a él. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacer con todo ese amor que le tenía y que había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser? Amaba a Kuroko Testuya tanto como amaba el básquet.

.

.

.

— _¿Aomine-kun?_— una voz a su espalda, le llamó con suavidad. El corazón el dio un vuelco. Se giró a allí estaba.

— _Tetsu_— susurró sorprendido, intentando comprender la razón de su presencia.

.

.

El más bajo se acercó hasta él, estirando su brazo todo lo que podía intentando cubrirle de la lluvia con la sombrilla. Daiki clavó sus pupilas en los ojitos azulinos. Sin poder creerlo aún. Kuroko se limitada a observarlo, sin expresión alguna.

.

.

— _Es curioso, Aomine-kun. Justo recordaba ese día que en el que el vínculo tan fuerte que nos unía se rompió. Será a causa de la llovizna._ — viró la mirada, un poquito entristecida — _Y entonces te encuentro aquí_— agregó.

— _No digas tonterías como que es el destino_. —dijo con mofa.

— _Sabes que no creo exactamente en eso. Más bien, sólo una coincidencia._

.

.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos. Sí, tal vez de eso se tratara.

— _Tengo la necesidad de decirte algo, Aomine-kun_. — el peli celeste volvió a mirarle, ahora con suavidad y calidez. El moreno asintió. — _No podemos olvidar todo lo vivido en el pasado, ni el dolor, ni la desesperanza. Pero… no todo fue malo, compartimos muchas cosas maravillosas. Y en lo personal eso es algo con lo que quiero seguir adelante, quiero anteponer eso y atesorarlo, en vez de lamentarme._

— _Estás muy hablador, Tetsu_.

— _ ¿No te gustaría hacer lo mismo? No permitas que te atormenten las desgracias antes vividas. Procura jugar como eres tú en este momento, a fin de cuentas, tú nunca dejaste de amar el básquet, ¿no? Puedes volver a sonreír mientras disfrutas de eso en lo que eres el mejor._

— _ ¿Y si pasa lo mismo? ¿Si se repiten las cosas?_

— _Te derrotaremos cuantas veces sean necesarias y cueste lo que me cueste._ — sonrió.

— _ Pero tú ya no estás conmigo, ya no eres mi sombra_. —musitó, dejando ver su expresión angustiada.

— _ Es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo te equivocas._ — repuso Tetsuya con una sonrisa aún más grande — _No soy tu sombra, no más. Pero eso no significa que te he dejado, lo creas o no, yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre pienso en ti y me preocupo por tu bienestar._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque te quiero_. — dijo con dulzura — _Sigues siendo mi preciado Daiki-kun_. — se paró de puntillas y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

.

.

.

Aomine apenas reaccionó. Percibió la calidez que los labios de Tetsuya habían dejado en los suyos. El menor le sonrió y él no supo más que acariciar su rostro, con algo de temor.

.

.

— _ ¡Kuroko!_ — gritó una voz más. Kagami se encontraba varios pasos más atrás. Esperando al 11 de Seirin bajo un paraguas, con un rostro impaciente.

— _Ya voy, Kagami-kun._ —tomó una de las grandes manos de Daiki y dejó en ella la sombrilla con la que antes cubriera a ambos, se apartó un paso — _Nos vemos, Aomine-kun._

.

.

Se despidió con una nueva sonrisa, con una de esas que antes no eran inusuales. Corrió hasta Kagami, que le cubrió del agua y revolvió los celestes cabellos amorosamente. Aomine los vio marcharse.

.

.

Era cierto. Tetsu aún lo quería, pero ya no era el primero en su corazón. Lo comprendió y a pesar de ello no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos, sabía que no estaba sólo y tendría a Tetsu consigo de ahora en más.

* * *

_**¡No pude más! D'x No supero lo que pasó en el capítulo 220 del manga. Así que éste 'coso' nació de toda la conmoción que me ha causado el arco del pasado de la Generación de los Milagros. En especial, esa escena bajo la lluvia en la que Aomine dice las palabras más tristes... Perdón, pero el pasado de Aomine y Kuroko me provoca traumas, jaja. **_

_**En fin, yo espero sea de su agrado. Es el primer fic de ésta serie y encima no le veo sentido a lo escrito arriba ~.~ Si les gusta espero me dejen comentarios. **_

_**¡Besotes! **_

_**Rizel Holmes~ *se larga a llorar* **_


End file.
